Crystal Stargazer and the Mane Six
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Crystal Stargazer lives in the quiet, somewhat remote community of Rhodochrozite. What she doesn't realize is that her dream about meeting Twilight and the Mane Six actually comes true and gives the tiny community a much needed economic boost.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Stargazer and the Mane Six

Synopsis: Crystal leads a very unassuming but helpful life. Everything becomes topsy-turvy when she meets the Mane Six for the first time.

Chapter 1-Watching the Meterorites

Ever since Crystal was a little filly, she had adored looking up at the stars. She didn't recieve her cutie mark until after she had become 13 years of age. She already knew all the Latin and Greek designations and delinations of stars, planets, novae and was very knowledgeable about space missions and general facts about the universe, physics and mythology. She always helped others with research and could plan parties and weddings around celestial phenomena. Not only that, but she had a bit of a talent for reading tarot card fortunes and having a bit of psychic mystique. More often than not, her prognostications came true.

This night would be one to remember, she felt. She would be teaching a group of colts and fillies about the Perseids Meteor Shower. It occured every time this year around the summer. Weather permitting, they would be able to see the meteorites in their splendor.

The meteorites were bright and stunning, streaking the sky one after another. The students were impressed, adoring every moment of being outside under the starlight, uniterrupted by any inclimate weather. That night, Crystal Stargazer slept soundly but she had the most sensational dream. In it, she met Twilight Sparkle and her group of illustrious friends. In all her young life she had never met a _princess_ before. It was a pleasant dream, but nothing more than that, she mused, once she awoke, refreshed and renewed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Princess Twilight Makes a Visit

In Crystal's town, Rhodachrozite, things were relatively simple, uninvolved and quiet. She had plenty of work in making presentations and predictions for her fellow ponies. In her spare time, she enjoyed playing games with her friends, reading books on string theory and running around with her dog, Comet. As she was galloping about on her typical morning constituion, Comet ran up to a pastel yellow pony with butterflies as her cutie mark.

'I'm sorry, is he bothering you ?', Crystal questioned.

'No, not at all. I love little doggies, and this one is just precious !', the pastel yellow pony replied.

'Wait, I know who you are. Even here we get news of your journeys, adventures and accomplishments ! I'm Crystal Stargazer, your biggest fan.', Stargazer said, getting a bit too excited in Fluttershy's presense. Her dream, she mused, had come to _reality_. She could barely believe it.

Fluttershy hadn't been the only one to come to Rhodachrozite. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and even Spike had come to check out the town and the mineral deposits it had as well as their history. Crystal was a natural rock hound and history buff, so Fluttershy had comissioned her to show them around. Soon, Crystal was escorting the mane six around the town, giving them the grand tour of Rhodochrozite and making a splendid rapport with the entire mane six.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Crystal's Very Own Trinkets

Crystal was not only a successful presentation expert, but she also had a side business selling spectacular braclets, baubles and hair extentions from her business _Stargazer Boutique._ It had done pretty well but only because of word of mouth. No two of her jewerly items were similar. Each was unique and had a personal touch that the buyer made personally.

Rarity was particularly interested in buying a bracelet, and each of the fillies bought their own with the money they had raised during a spring cleaning event in Equestria. It had been quite the communal affair, everyoner participating to remove the old and prepare for the newness of spring. Each community had a similar spring cleaning or 'winter wrap up' as it was known. Rhodachrozite had been implementational in keeping Equestria fashionable and in vogue although it had been considered such a remote community. Nevertheless, it was about to become a tourist destination, due to the visit the mane six had graced it with.

Pinky Pie had made two bracelets, one for Maude and the other for herself. She couldn't wait to see what Maude's reaction would be once she recieved Pinky's gift. Each of the mare's baubles were unique to that pony and their distinctive fashion taste. Crystal loved them all and wore the earrings she had made for the evening they were about to spend together.

Unbeknownst to some of the Rhodachrozites, there were canals rowed by gondaleers and a river trade that was implemented by Stargazer's family long ago. They had been shipping goods via the Crystal River, which is why she was named as such, in honor of the river that kept them all connected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Concertina for the Princess and her Friends

Stargazer had a hidden talent for singing and only did she reveal this that evening near the edge of town, where there was an ample gazebo. The gazebo itself could hold quite a crowd and Crystal had brought together her symphonic friends to hold a mini concert.

'Ooh, Octavia would adore this !', Rarity whispered to Fluttershy.

'She would indeed. The music is so pretty !', Fluttershy agreed. They all swayed in time to the beautiful music and Crystal's pure, unwavering voice. She sang a song of friendship, hope and togetherness.

_It is good to be in company of friends_

_ While the stars shine down and come to bring our evening to an end _

_ This friendship we've woven_

_ Will never be undone _

_ It will grow and bloom, shining like the sun _

_ It was a pleasure, it was an absolute delight_

_ Thank you so much for making this evening bright _

_ Yet as we depart forget not what I say _

_ You are free to return to Rhodochrozite _

_ Any time, any day ! _

The mane six stomped their hooves in response. One day, they would definitely return here, and more would know about Rhodochrozite's link to the rest of Equestria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Tell Your Friends !

Crystal hated to see Princess Twilight leave. They had so much in common that she felt she had made a perfect new best friend right then and there.

'Don't worry, you can write to me. I'll correspond to you that way.', she vowed. Spike nodded. His dragon's breath would make the delivery that much faster.

'It has been sensational. All of you have been marvelous.', Crystal complimented. Each of the mares gave her a hug and thanked her for the perfect grand tour she had conducted. Of course, the students that were still around the campfire wanted an autographed hoof print from the Princess. She was all too happy to oblige.

As Twilight and her posse headed out of Rhodochrozite, Crystal grinned. 'Tell your friends about Rhodochrozite. It'll definitely help us grow !'

'Sure ! I owe you that much.', Twilight reassured her as she and the mane six waved goodbye and trotted away. The multihued blue unicorn couldn't have felt more accomplished that day. She had spoken to a tried and true alicorn _Princess_. She would never, _ever_ forget and she would always write to her about her recent findings and achievements.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

It was the end of another productive day and Crystal Stargazer was too pooped to pop. She sank down in her bed and Comet nestled by her side under her muzzle as they cuddled together in their sleep. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she knew that as the heir to the city's founder, she would be incredibly busy showing new ponies around to the historical sites and explaining star maps to amateur night owls. It was a fulfilling and full life, Crystal thought. Nothing gave her more joy than keeping young colts' and fillies' dreams alive and boosting the city's economy just by going out of her way and being hospitable. It was just one of her many talents.

The End


End file.
